My Best Cheek Bone Man
by JOHNLOCK HAS MY SOUL
Summary: The late night discussions of John and Sherlock are something of another world; the quirks of restlessness and half-asleep conversations are both humorous and endearing in nature.
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock, I love you," John mumbled in his sleep.

Sherlock lie awake for a few seconds; he didn't know how to reply. It didn't matter if he was awake saying it or not.

"I love you, too, John."

"What?"

"What."

"Did you say something?"

"Yes."

There was a silence.

"Wha- what did you say again?"

"You told me you had a taken liking to me."

"What?"

"Yes, that's what you said."

"But, you said something else."

"Yes."

"What'd you say?!"

"Goodnight, John."

"...Goodnight."

They both laid on their backs, and waited for a moment.

"Wh- SHERLOCK?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!"

But, the soft snoring coming from the Cheek-bone man was a sign he was sleeping. John decided not to disturb the beautiful dragon resting beside him.

**After all, it didn't really bother him.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I wrote this last year so I wanted to post it! Enjoy!_

Sherlock and John had just gotten back from dinner and Sherlock kept sighing and wasn't talking much.

"What's wrong?" John finally asked as he got out his keys and unlocked the flat's door.

"I'm bored. I haven't had a case in over two weeks!" Sherlock walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Well then, what are the police doing? Do they have any cases?" John got out his mobile and began to look through his texts. "They haven't texted me. You?"

"No. No one's texted me in ages."

Sherlock yawned and then shoved his face in a pillow.

John sat down, "Uh, Molly left a message on the answering machine. She wants to know if you'd like to have dinner on Saturday with her. I forgot to tell you on Saturday." John put his hands on his lap.

Sherlock groaned.

"I guess not. I'll call her."

"Wait, no. I'll go. Tell her to bring her microscope."

Sherlock got up from the couch and began to search through papers left on the desk.

"Sherlock, Molly doesn't want to do experiments, she wants to have dinner."

"Ugh, fine. I know it won't go too well." He found the paper he was looking for and put it in an envelope. Then, he noticed a newspaper and scanned over the headline.

_Mycroft Holmes tells investigators not to contact his brother, Sherlock Holmes, for a month. _

He set the newspaper down. _Stupid brother. Why is he doing this to me?_

"Yes... Okay. I'll tell him. Okay... Bye." John hung up the phone.

"She can't go. She apologizes for asking." John said.

"Why?" Sherlock turned around in the chair.

"Why? I don't know. She didn't say."

Sherlock gave the newspaper to John.

"I saw. Why would he do that?"

John tossed the paper onto the side table.

"So, the paper's a few weeks old. How come you didn't show me?" Sherlock asked.

"I just got it today from Molly. She stopped by earlier while you were out."

"Why don't you tell me these things? I'm not a super genius that knows absolutely everything!" Sherlock sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes you are." John grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"We just had dinner."

"I mean a glass of wine or something." He suggested.

Sherlock shook his head, "I need to call Molly, see what's happening."

"Wait, she said not to call. She's busy."

Sherlock frowned, "What?"

"She can't talk." John got out a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"Too bad. If she doesn't answer, I'm going to the lab."

Sherlock grabbed the phone and dialed the number. He waited but no one answered. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on.

"Wait, Sherlock, I don't think you should."

He was already out the door.

"Taxi!" Sherlock yelled and a black cab stopped in front of him. He climbed in. Thoughts filled his head and he ignored them. He wanted only the truth.

By the time he arrived, Molly was sitting outside the door.

She got up, "No! Don't go inside! Wait!"

But the strong cheekbone man was impossible to stop. He slammed open the doors and found a group of people standing around each other.

"Where's Mycroft?" he yelled out.

Molly was trying to keep Sherlock from entering but had no success.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft stepped out of the crowd.

"What was that about in the newspaper article? Why did you say that?" Sherlock was furious.

Mycroft smiled, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"What?" Sherlock moved through the crowd a found a large cake with blue frosting saying 'Happy Birthday, Sherlock!'

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He knew it was his birthday but he did really care. He didn't know who half the people in the crowd were.

"Um... Thanks... Thank you?" he tried to say.

"Your birthday is in two days and we wanted to do something. All your hard work as a detective has really helped the city so we wanted to reward you." Mycroft stepped through the crowd.

Sherlock was annoyed. He didn't like cake.

"How about I come back in two days." He spun around to face everyone.

"Well, um... I guess. That was kind of what was planned." Molly started, "I invited you out for dinner before I knew the party was being thrown. We'll have to plan for another time."

"Yes. Well, I'll be off! Have fun!" Sherlock patted Mycroft's back and busted through the doors like a beast.


End file.
